Elven princess
by Ravenclaw child
Summary: What if the Potter family lived but harry was sent to live with the dursleys and sorted into which house to be decided
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one night in the forest

Harry potter always knew he was different was sent to his aunt and uncle at the age of eight, his family believing he was a squib, he often hid in the forrest to get a way from his brute of a cousin Dudley Dursley.

Harry enjoyed the serenity of the Forest tall ancient trees hiding the light from the Forrest floor, the exotic sent of the flowers an fruits made this place feel like home.

It was one hot summer night when young Harry travelled through the thick lustful forest Harry sighed he could not understand why his parents had abandoned him why his aunt and uncle beat him for very little thing he did. Harry remmbered one time his uncle had thrown him down the stairs for doing better than Dudley on spelling test.

One thing could be said about the ancient surrey wood was that it Was highly magical many creatures lived here unicorns, phoenix's owls and many others, Harry had become a friend of the forest when he heard a screech of fear Harry being the boy that he was couldn't stand to see anything being hurt.

A unicorn fowl was being surrounded be Dementors had tripped and broke its leg trying to get away from the fowl creatures, the parents of the fowl trying to encourage the youngling to get away from the horrid creatures the unicorn couldn't.

Harry arriving in the clearing at few moments later felt the coldness the voices of his aunt and uncle calling him worthless he remembered the beatings with the cricket bat the Dursley kept the broken bones he had sustained.

Little Harry could not watch such a beautiful creature being killed tears fell from his eyes anger boiled in his blood, a silver light erupted from his body destroying the dementor.

Harry sank to his knees and falling into the unconscious world the mother unicorn placed the tip of her horn gold light circling the boy creating a friendship that would last through time from that moment on harry potter would be called by the unicorns and creatures of the forest star light creatures far and wide would know of this remarkable boy.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Prophecy

Albus Dumbledore headmaster of witchcraft and wizardry sitting is old rickety chair is awaiting the arrival of the order of the phoenix, the last years with the falling of Voldermort had been relatively peaceful.

With the knock of the door the order starting filling the headmasters office, "as you all know" Dumbledore spoke with the falling of Voldermort we need to prepare, he maybe gone for now but I have no doubt in my mind that he will return."

The remainder of the order nodded there head in agreement, bang professor trelawany fell through the closed door bashing It against the wall.

"The second war approaches, the second darkness arise, the new champion will come, the arch -mage will restore balance between dark and light te will power that none will know. Do not make him your enemy." with that Sybil fell unconscious to the floor,

"Lilly, Alice" will you take Sybil to the hospital wing said Dumbledore looking over his half moon spectacles, the rest of you are dismissed.

Once the room was clear, looking out over the lake Dumbledore sighed the second war is coming and the boy who lived would not be up to the task to defeat Voldermort.

Reflecting on the last mistakes Dumbledore had made he realised that mark potter & his friends would need extra training in dealing with the task at hand but how soon would he could he wait to implement his plans.

In the mean time a young boy locked in a closet holding a ball of soft glowing light in his hands was trying to clam down, his animalistic instincts were telling him something was going to happen something big something that would change his life forever.

In the citadel of arcadia young girl was having a dream about a young boy with emerald eyes in a lot of pain and suffering, little did either child know a powerful bond was being crafted out of magic herself.

(Next chapter will be up soon something will change the relationship between the Dursley & Harry forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The Ritual

After the night Harry had saved the unicorn he realized that he could communicate with the creatures of the forest, not only that the unicorn had said the humans that told him he was squib were stupid creatures, the creatures of the forest had decided that they would help teach the boy about there kind of magic, Harry was told by Serena the unicorn that all creatures had magic, from the night owls to the field mouse.

Harry was also encouraged to exercise and run with the other creatures of the forest to help build up strength the unicorn magic that had worked on him that night in the forest had kicked started his magic making it stronger Serena had encouraged Harry to use magic.

"Harry you must concentrate on the feeling of magic in your hands, the warmth of the fire and curve it into a ball" Serena nuzzled the boys cheek, it was common knowledge in the forest that humans used wands but what the stupid humans do not realise is those tools weaken ones magic, she had also explained to him that wizards tend to be lazy, you need to exercise to keep your body fit. There is no point in having strong magic if your body.

On Harry tenth birthday the animals of the forest called the young boy into the clearing its time said the lighting phoenix do you Harry James Potter do u except to uphold the honour of the forest, to defend the weak to protect those in need, to abide by the laws of nature, to never use what you have learned for evil, to only use what you have learned to defend yourself and others.

"I do," replied Harry

"Then it is by the order of the forest we give you one gift each" said the phoenix " I gift you with the power of the thunder & lighting " replied the ancient phoenix placing one drop of tears and one drop of blood into the goblet.

"The old owl came forward, I gift you enhanced sight" said the owl placing one drop of blood into the goblet

"The elder unicorn stepped forward I give you the gift of healing" and placed two drops of the goblet.

Harry cut his palm "I expect these gifts and pledge to up hold the law of the forest."

Now child "said the elder unicorn for your first lesson, I need you clear your mind and concentrate on moving to old owl" spoke the elder unicorn with a pop harry had moved 15 feet to stand next to old owl.

It's time Harry replied the ancient phoenix you need to return to your home, remember everything we have taught you, may the mother protect you

Mean while back at hogwarts Dumbledore sighed maybe the potters were wrong to the throw away there eldest son, while the test proved the boy was a squib, the boy would be nine now maybe he would just check on the boy.

To be continued.

Please let me know what you think of this story.


	4. Chapter 4

Disowned

Harry woke to start at number 4 privet drive to an regal looking owl tapping the window, Harry climbed off his bed and opened the window, removing the envelope attached to the owls leg.

"Dear Mr potter,

It is with great sadness I write you today we have received notification from lord potter with intent of disowning you. As stated in the ministry charter clause 3-section (b) you are to attend gringots bank by 11:00 sharp

Yours sincerely Ran-claw."

Harry sighed every since his brother was claimed to be the boy who lived his grandparents had treated him as scum, something to wipes your boots on, Harry looked out of his window one day he thought I will show my family that I am worth something. From that day on the only family Harry considered was the creatures of the forest.

The following day at 9:4t 5 Harry concentrated on Diagon alley, and appeared just outside the leaky cauldron walking calmly and confidently through the alley way towards gringotts the wizards bank.

Standing outside just for a few seconds Harry entered the bank and after waiting a few minutes approached the nearest teller.

Appearing over the counter "Yes" snarled goblin passing the letter to goblin "follow me" snarled the goblin, following the goblin through the long maze of hallways, they arrived outside ran-claws office.

Knocking three times "come" came from inside the door. The potter grandparents sat at an imposing desk.

"So the squib arrived, snarled" lady potter, "you've brought noting but shame on the potter name" snarled lord potter.

"This Harry is a declaration from your grand parents stripping you of all entitlements as potter heir and name, the provisions are set out for your education be paid for and an allowance of 10 gallons a month be paid to you each month until your 25th birthday, if you could sign here" Harry took the blood quill and signed his name.

Immediately after that lord and lady potter left. "I'm sorry replied the goblin, should you need any help from the goblin nation you may find it here.

Picking up the bag of money, tears now falling from the nine year olds eyes, Harry took a deep breathe and tried to pop to the forest, where he ended up was on a dusty road..

Ran-claw smiled to himself now knowing he made the tight choice offering aid to child.

Returning back to potter manor lord & lady were immediately accosted by James and Lilly "Where is harry" looking franticly for his eldest son. Lord potter looked at James with s stern look.

"Maybe we should continue this conversation in your office lord, lady potter turned down a hallway towards James office with james following after them, after entering the office James closed the door "now where is my son!" shouted James

"That child would have brought shame on this family"

"What have you done?" shouted James "We disowned him from the potter clan, it was bad enough you marrying the mud-blood"

"Get Out! Shouted James "I don't care if Harry was a squib or muggle you have no right to interfere with my family"

Lord potter grabbed James by the shoulder " James if you had married a pure-blood like we wanted you wouldn't have a squib for a son.

James turned and stormed out of the office l

Not long after his parents had left James rushed to fire place and flowed to diagon alley.

Running through the alley and knocking over a little old lady in the process he arrived at gringotts "were closed" grunted the goblin I need to see my account manager urgently, after a few seconds come the goblin pushed the doors open for James.

James ran down the corridor he knew where his account managers office is. "Dalac, do u know where Harry is" huffed James.

I'm sorry James I don't he vanished in bright light after his grandparents disowned him" said dalac looking sadden for James.

With that James left gringotts and returned home with a few crates of fire-whiskey.

Later in the evening after drinking half a bottle of century old fire-whiskey James told Lilly and his youngest son what his parents had done. The three potters mourned the loss of their eldest brother and eldest son.

To be continued. Please let me know what you think of this story.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Welcome to Orapa

Their was once an ancient race known as elves. The elves had left the wizarding world some three 900 years previously when the great purge had occurred and humanoid races were enslaved by humans.

The elves that had remained in the wizarding world the dwarf elves as they were known, evolved into the species that is now known as house elf's. The few races of the elves that escaped the purge were the dark elves they liked to live in dark deep forests and mountain, they are masters at sword play and battle magic.

The Wood elves like to live in lighter forested areas and open glades. There specialities involved healing and natural magic. The wood elves were also known as sages.

Last but not least the high elves don't particularly have a place they prefer to live, they like to live all over. The abilities they posses are the ability to transform into any creature, and the use of battle and elemental magic.

The main problem that the elves encounter is suspicion of each other, the elven people do not generally mix as a result the magic in Orapa is dying out. The few elves that intermix discover to the horror that there own people turn on them.

Alta and Electra are husband and wife, married from different elven races. Electra beautiful shortish woman descends from the dark elf tribe and Alta a tall elven male descends from the high elf tribe.

The old couple were travelling down a dusty road, after sailing the little crops at market. Alta sighed "its going to be another bad rainy season again" he said looking to the sky. It had been three years since the last good, long rainy season.

"Yes" replied Electra, "let us pray to Sullis that the scholars find a solution and fast"

You see the magic in oropra was draining magic from everywhere, the rainy seasons were one problem and the other problem was the falling birth rates and the higher death rates. This situation caused many scholars in the capital Allora to convene and hope to finding a solution and fast.

It was during this moment of reflection that Alta noticed something large in the road, "What do you suppose that is" pointed Alta.

"i don't know" replied Electra "but we had better hurry up, as it doesn't seem to be moving."

Alta pulling hard on the tired horses reigns forced the horse in to a fast sprinting and arriving at the object in the road, they realised it was a young boy. Electra removing the flask of her hip poured the water into the boys mouth

"we had better take him home with us" whispered alta and lifting the boy into his arms and putting him in the back of the wagon. Electra climbing into the back and resting his head on her lap, while she stroked his has in a soothing manner,

It was a at least an hour before they arrived at the old farm house, in that time harry had a awoken a few times. But with Electra hushing he soon fell back to sleep.

After arriving at the farm house Alta lifted the boy from the wagon and took him into the house and up the stairs to the spare bedroom and placing him on the bed. Electra following behind him. Electra only left the room a few times to get potion supplies and a large jug of water opening the boys mouth and helping him drink the life giving fluid then leaving him to sleep.

It had been a month that harry had stayed with Alta and Electra, before he had regained strength, it was a trying time for the old couple running the farm and destroying the dead crops and staring over. The draughts and forced many elves into poverty and the village of elope now had one of the largest groups of homeless peoples. The other main produce of Alta and Electra were ready made potions for the local hospital and charities. The lack of rains meant and reduction of available potion ingredients. It was one late night, that harry over heard a conversation between Alta an d Electra "the village council has placed new restrictions on water" sighed alto "What restrictions" whispered Electra, alto handed over the new decree to Electra who read it quickly

Order decree number:1057320. Water regulations

It is hereby decreed, that all water will be ceased by the village council. All water will be redistributed to all residents. All residents will receive one barrel of water to live on a week. Any wastages will be prosecuted by the fall extent of the law. All commerical business will receive half a barrel every 2 weeks.

Chief merlock, city order.

A few minutes after reading the order, a group of guards knock at the order. "where here for the water" Grunted the first guard. "its here" sighed Alto as the guards started to pack the 10 barrels of water onto a huge cart and drive away.

Electra burst into tears "what are we going to do, half a barrel of water isn't enough to feed the crops" Alta wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her brow. "don't worry love something will turn up" he then whispered under his breath "i hope".

Harry rushed upstairs, fearing for the people who had looked after him and made them better starting to pray "Please whispered the boy. "help them, please" harry chanted over and over again a sliver light burst from his body and sped into the sky. The last vision in harry eyes before darkness claimed him was the sky darken and a bolt of lightening burst from the sky.

to be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Someone stop the Dragon

It ws another wet day in Orapa , The sudden change had shocked many scholars in the realm. The reason for the change had caused many arguments amongst scholars and Councillors, Yet none knew the truth. Except one man that vowed to keep it a secret a mage had returned

Alta and Electra and Harry were on there way to the village of Talac to sell potion ingredients and potions to Apothecary. Alta and Electra were well known for producing high quality potion stuffs that the people in Talac craved for.

Over the past six months Talac and Orapa had been transformed from once the poorest villagers to now the most wealthiest and most productive.

After arriving in Talac Alta, Electra and Harry had a small lunch in the Dragon inn, the lunch they had consisted of Honey bread, fish and vegetable after lunch they head the apothecary to unload the supplies. It was during this period Harry noticed something Large and dark floating in the sky he paid no heed at the time and continued with his work, it was sometime later when screams were heard coming from the nearby road that harry saw a humongous dragon hissing and throwing fire all over the place.

Unfortunately for Harry he also noticed a girl standing in the road and in shock, with out thinking he ran over and pushed the girl to ground a ball of fire scorched and burned his back. It was when Harry was looking into the girls Aqua eyes Animalstic feeling came over him and the need to protect this girl at all costs.

Many of the villagers looked shocked that the boy was stil stannding after taking a bolt of fire to the back, they were even more shocked when the dragon turned its head and saw the boy as a challenge.

"Look out screamed on of the villagers as the dragon reclind on its back legs and shot another ball of fire at harry, this time harry was prepared shooting a wave of water at the dragon. The dragon shook its body and growled meancingly at the children. Harry grabbed the girl and pushed her to safety.

It was a battle of wills and brute strength, the Dragon realised this child was strong, it looked and wondered if it was ready to be a dragon knight. The dragon charged again this time digging its claws into Harry's back and cutting it open. Harry's s blood started to pool on the ground

Alta and Electra stood to one side with many of the villagers, they knew they could not interfere in this fight as it could disrupt Harry's future, and finding a mate. It is elven customs after all to choose a strong mate.

The battle with Dragon was raging and becoming more violent, it was when harry conjured and encased the dragon in block of ice did the dragon submit to Harry's will.

The Dragon melted the ice and then turned it massive head to look at harry in the eyes and spoke in Harry head "you are a strong one fledgling, but I foresee many challenges in your path." With that the Dragon took to the sky once more.

Harry was looking round for the beautiful girl with Aqua eyes and long golden hair but she was nowhere to bee seen.

Alta picked harry up in his arms and carried him back to the wagon, the boy had done well against the dragon, and saved a princess. He would need serious training now thought Alta with love for the boy. Alta also knew as a soft smile lit his face that the princess would come back and claim her mate. It was with these thoughts that Alta started to make plans for boy he would love to be his son.

Word spread through the villages how a human had not only beat a dragon but also saved their beloved princess. Many villagers whispered amongst themselves they hoped the boy would soon be their prince.

The Palace of Arcadia was in turmoil while the Queen sat listening to her daughter go on about the boy who saved her life and scared away the dragon with love shinning in here eyes, the Queens councillors were plotting to eliminate the boy and make there path to power most accessible.

On earth Albus Dumbledore, Stood outside Private drive and started his slow and painful walk to number 4, Albus Dumbledores body was not in pain. No he was in mental torment if he had been wasting his time on the wrong child, had the wizarding world chosen the wrong boy, with these distressing thoughts Albus knocked on the door, It happened to be mister dursley who answered the door.

At seeing Dumbledore Mr dursley face became bright red like a tomartoe, what do you want you old coot.

"Good evening Mr Dursley, may I see Harry" said Dumbledore , looking at Dursley over his half moon spectacles. "Dudley,"screamed Mr Dursley "Get my gun", a few seconds later Dudley reappeared with Mr dursleys shotgun.

Grabbing the gun from his son, and pointing It to Dumbledores face dursley pulled the trigger and bunch flowers popped out of the muzzle, petunias to be precise. Dumbledore had enough and pointed his wand at Mr Dursley's head, legimens he cried and started to search through Dursley's memories of the abuse and emotional torture harry had gone through with the Dursley family, suffice to say Mr Dursley was in agony till midnight the next day for what he had done.

Thanks for reading, please review. Also before I forget please vote on who you wound like the princess to be, see my profile to vote on the pole.

Voting only open to April the 4th.


End file.
